


Malec's Maleficent

by Malec_Bane



Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Malec, Malec Smut, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Bane/pseuds/Malec_Bane
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been together for years, they live together and everything is perfect, then the impossible and unexpected happens. Magnus gets a cold, and Alec gets Pregnant. Shortly after finding out, something bad happens, and Alec dosint know if he can make it threw it, intel what he thought happened, isn't what happened at all.I'm bad a summary's, my friend and I wrote this a LONG time ago, and I just found it in a box and thought I would re type it and post it for others to read, please tell me what you guys think and If I should keep posting new chapters! And if I made any mistakes please feel free to point them out! I hope you enjoy this story as much as we did wrighting it!I also promise the title will make more sense later in the story.(I updated chapter 1, hopefully it makes a little more sense now!)





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus stood in front of the bathroom mirror, in nothing but a towel, he combed through his hair, not realising he was singing along to whatever song just happened to be playing on the radio at the moment, he been trying to fix his hair for about 20 minutes now.

Alec walked up to the bathroom door holding chairman and smiled watching magnus as he combed his hair and sang along to whatever song was playing over the radio at this moment, he looked down at chairman to see he was already staring back up at him, he couldn't help but chuckle.

“Yes Chairman, that is your daddy…”

Magnus jumped slightly having not heard Alec walk up, he looks at them and stick his tongue out, “Oh shush….” points at Alec with the comb, “you love me…” points at Chairman, “And i feed you..” he turns back to the mirror and goes back to fixing his hair.

Alec could only smile, “You can go back to dancing…” he then let his eyes wander down to his ass.

Magnus blushes slightly having not realised he was dancing as well, he looks back at alec and notices him staring at his ass, “you would like that too much…” he smirks looking at him.

“pfff, no…” he smiled at him trying to look innocent, didn't work. he smiled and starts petting chairman, the smile cat purred and rubbed against his hand while magnus went back to fixing his hair, “You know you have magic right..?”

 

Magnus could only roll his eyes, then snaps his fingers fixing his hair and turns back and looks at him, “happy…?” eraging a chuckle and a nod from Alec, Magnus smirked then snaps his fingers again getting dress, “And now…?”

Alec blinks looking at him and pouts shaking his head, “Who says you needed cloths on?”

Magnus smirked looking at him, then uses magic getting a ball of glitter giving already a devilish look, causing Alec to take a step back still holding Chairman, “magnus… Don't you dare..” he smiles innocently looking at him then causes the ball of glitter to exploud covering both Alec and Chairman in glitter, but only adding the perfect amount to himself.

Alec stands there, now covered in glitter from head to toe, along with poor Chairman, and glares at Magnus, “you…. Dick…” he carefully dusting the glitter off of the poor cat, who was now glaring at magnus with his ears back, Chairman jumped from alecs arms and onto the floor and shook, causing glitter to coat the bathroom floor, then ran and hide under the couch, ‘that poor cat…’ Alec thought to himself and looked back at Magnus who was now laughing his ass off, Alec flips him off standing in the doorway glaring.  
Magnus could only smile at Alec, “Don't do that unless you mean it…”

“If i did mean it you wouldn't be able to find my cloths with all this glitter on me…” he says still glaring at magnus from the doorway, causing Magnus to try and keep a straight face but failing horribly.

“Sorry Love…?” He chuckles looking at him, then snaps his fingers using magic to clean up the glitter that's on the floor but leaving all the glitter on alec.

“Really now ass hole..?”

Magnus only nods looking at him.

Alec sighs and walks into the bathroom, “i'm showering…” he walks over and starts the shower, he feels mangus arms wrap around his waist, “Alone..?” Alec smiles and looks back at him and leans over like he's going to kiss Magnus but instead, “yes….” elbows him pushing him back, “Maybe next time you wont cover me in glitter, he looked back at Magus to see him pouting, “no pouting it's not going to work… now out..” he points to the door way.

Magnus pouts looking at him and crosses his arms.

Alec rolls his eyes and steps in the shower not caring about his cloths and starts rinsing all th glitter off, the bottom of the shower now very glittery.

Magnus chuckles, “Uh… love… your cloths..?”

“I can't find them under all the damn glitter!!”

Magnus smirked and uses magic getting rid of all the glitter.

Alec looks down and groans then pulls the curtain back now dripping wet, his white shirt now see thru, “really…? You couldn't have done that before i got in the shower..?”

Magnus chuckles, then blinks looking Alec up and down, his white shirt was stuck to his stomach, perfectly showing off his abs, “damn…”

Alec rolls his eyes and shuts the curtain,”You're such an ass Magnus!!”

Magnus chuckles and uses magic and makes the curtain see through, “I don't know what your talking about…” he leans back against the counter and watches as alec takes his shirt off.

Alec blinks realising what he did and looks over at him, “Really Magnus! That's not creepy at all!!” he throws his shirt at Magnus and glares.

Magnus laughs catches the shirt and tosses it in the hamper, “You love me and you know it…” he smiles and starts walking out of the bathroom.

Alec could only roll his eyes and starts taking his pants off, he blinks watching Magnus leave, “What you're not going to watch me anymore..?”

“I can't touch so why would i watch..?”

Alec smirked looking at him threw the curtain, “Who said you weren't going to be able to touch… your the only leaving…” He watched as Magnus stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly turned and looked back at him, “no teasing…” alec chuckled and starts taking his pants off, “Who says i'm teasing…?”

Magnus smiled and walks over and takes his shirt off and tosses it in the hamper before taking his pants and boxers off and kicking them to the side before getting in the shower, and carefully backing Alec against the wall, “You're such a tease…”

Alec blushes lightly as mangus backs him into the wall and chuckles, “I learned it from you…” he carefully wraps his arms around his neck and leans in and is just about to kiss him when there's a loud bang on the front door.

Magnus groans and glares towards the front door, “Damn it!!” he gets out of the shower and uses magic to get dressed before storming out of the shower and to the door swinging it open, “what!!”

Jace blinks looking at Magnus, “uh…. is Alec here…?”

Magnus glares “no now go away!!!” He goes to shut the door when he hears footsteps behind him.

Alec shakes his head wrapped in a towel, “I'm right here jace… what is it…?” He sighs running his fingers thru his hair.

Jace looks at him, “we need your help… we have a werewolf problem that needs to be solved right away…”

Alec sighs hearing jace and runs his fingers thru his hair, “Again…?” Jace just nods looking at him.

Magnus groans thinking to himself ‘Damn it i was about to get laid!! Damn Blondy!’ he looks back at Alec, who looked annoyed.

Alec sighs and nods, “ok… let me go get dressed..” he turns and heads for the bedroom, he walks into his and Magnus room and grabs his clothes slipping them on, before grabbing his gear, and walking back into the living room, “Can we go so we can get this over with…?”

Magnus looks over at jace, “What's even the problem…?”

Jace groans, “Vampires and werewolfs in a bar fight… i don't know who started it but i also don't really care… let's just go so we can get it over with…”

Magnus sighs and starts walking towards the elevator, “Well let's go and get this over with shall we…? I have better things I’d like to be doing… preferible tall shadowhunters…” he smiles as he hits the button from the elevator, he didn't need to turn around to know just how red Alec now was.

Alec glares at the back of Magnus head as he walks behind him ‘that ass hole…’ he thought to himself, then just smirked as he walked up behind him. He leans down and brushes his lips against Magnus neck, earning a surprised gasp from Magnus.

Magnus stands there waiting for the elevator to come up, when it finally did he walked in and hit the ground floor button, doing his best to ignore Alec now who had this devilish grin on his face, and jace just looked like he wished he was anywhere but here, but so did we…

Alec could only smile while following Magnus into the elevator, Jace not too far behind, he walked up behind magnus and brushed his lips against his neck again before teasing nipping just below his ear, he could tell just how much Magnus was trying to ignore him, so he kissed his neck before biting it again, this time a little hard.

Magnus groaned and turned so he could look back at his shadowhunter “you horny ass hole…” he glared at Alec, trying to look upset but failing horrible, this only made the shadowhunter smile, “You love my ass…” He goes to reply when he heard a cough from Jace, he looked over at jace before elbowing Alec to push him back, he goes to say something when the elevator doors opened on the second level, he blinked looking out then looked at Jace, “Hey Jace… What's that..?” he pointed out, and jace looked confused, “What's Wh-” before jace could even finish his sentence he pushed Jace outside the doors and hit the close button, once the doors were closed he hit the emergency stop button, then turned to a very surpised Alec, he only smirked and backed Alec against the wall, “you… are a tease… Alexander... “ he pins alec against the wall and kisses him deeping moving his hands down his sides and gripping his hips and pulling him closer.

Alec gaps, then can't help but smiles “I'm in trouble arnt i..?” he smiles at Magnus.

Magnus could only smiles, “alot…” before kisisng him again, rolling his hips against his earning a moan from Alec. Magnus starts kissing down his neck sucking and biting and slipping his hands under his shirt feeling up his shadowhunters abs, causing Alec to moan his name while starting to get hard.

“T-tease!” Alec chocks out between moans feeling magnus mouth on his neck and hands on his stomach, he could feel Magnus smirking against his neck.

“How am i teasing you when i plan to fuck you against this wall…?”

Alec could only moan and roll his hips into his, “th-then do it already!!” he runs his fingers thru Magnus hair and gently pulls earning a moan from him.

Magnus smiles, “As you wish…” he quickly turns Alec around and pulls his pants and boxers down in one quick movement, cause Alec to both blush and gaps.

Alec jumps slightly waking up in bed, he blinks looking around and sits up to see a sleeping Magnus next to him, with nothing but a thin sheet cover his ass, he groans and plops backwards back into bed and groans, “damn it!” he groans covering his face with his hands when he suddenly feels Magnus moving next to him, ‘shit!’ he thinks to himself.

“What…?” Magnus asks rolling onto his side and looking at him, still half a sleep.

Alec blushes lightly and looks over at him, “nothing… Go back to sleep..”

Magnus blinks looking at him, then notices the slight bulge under the covers, “are you sure you weren't having a sex dream…?”

Alec turns every shade of red and looks down at his bulge and groans, “oh shut up Magnus….” earning a chuckle from Magnus.

“What ever you say Mr. Boner..” smirks looking at him.

Alec rolls his eyes and looks at him, “Oh just go back to sleep you ass…” chuckles and rolls onto his side so he's facing him, and can't help but smile at him.

Magnus smiles and closes his eyes cuddling back into the covers, “I'm fine with that… it's to early…”

“Magnus… it's almost 9..?” Alec chuckles looking at him.

“You point…? to early….” he fakes a yawn.

Alec can only roll his eyes and wrap his arm around him pulling his against his chest, “oh just go back to sleep…” he smiles holding his close and wrapping his arms around him.  
Magnus could only smile cuddling into his chest, then both then fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, Magnus woke up for the second time that morning, just this time wrapped in his Alexander's arms, he could only smile against his chest and look up at his beautiful shadowhunter. He smiles and kisses his chest cuddling to him as much as he could, never wanting to move out of the safety of his arms. He felt Alec starting to move a few minutes later and couldn't help the smile that went across his face as he looked up at him again, this time have his bright blue eyes looking back at him, “good morning…” he smiles and leans up and kisses him lightly.

Alec smiles down at him tightening his grip around him, “good morning…” he leans down and kisses him again, “maybe this time we will actually stay awake…” he chuckles lightly tracing his fingers up and down Magnus back.

Magnus could only smile feeling Alec fingers on his back, “we won't if you keep doing that…” he gently kisses his cheek wrapping a leg around Alec legs, in doing this, he could feel just how awake Alec really was. Magnus smirked and kissed down his neck, “Well… i think i can see just how good of a morning it could be..” he smiles and nips Alecs neck just below his ear, earning a small gasp from Alec, before a low groan.

“M-Mags what are you doing…?” Alec asks as he moves his hand down Magnus back towards his ass, to could play this game.

Magnus gently nips Alec neck again and rolls his hips into his earning a moan from Alec, who rolled his hips back into his causing him to moan and start to grow hard himself. Magnus smiles rolling his hips into his again and kisses up his jaw line before kissing Alec hard, licking at his bottom lip causing him to moan allowing him to slip his tongue inside where he met alecs.

The two kisses hard and fast, intell magnus found himself on top of Alec pinning his shadowhunter to the bed, both now painfully hard, Magnus moved back to Alecs neck and started biting and sucking at the rune there, cause Alec to moan loudly gripping onto the back of Magnus hair.

“F-fuck! M-Magnus please! No more!!” Alec begged rolling his hips into magnus begging for more, he could feel Magnus rock hard dick against his own, and it was driving him crazy.

Just as Magnus was about to finally start to push in, to give alec what he really want, an annoying blonde opened there bedroom door.

“Hey we need your guys he-” jace started to say when he noticed the two and quickly covered his eyes and turned away, “Shit! I'm sorry!”

Magnus could only groan as he rolled off of Alec in frustration.

Alec groaned and glared at Jace, “Now really…? Can't it wait like 10 minutes please..”

Jace only shook his head, “Sorry no it can't… we need you both now…” Jace rubs the back of his head, “And trust me… i wish i didn't have to come and get you two after what i just saw…” he blinks, “Could you two just please… put some cloths on so i can turn back around..?”

Magnus groans and snaps his fingers make clothes appear on the both of them, “fine… turn around… we’re dressed..” He sits up in bed and glares at Jace as he turns around and looks at them.

“Thank you..” Jace says, “And again.. I'm sorry… it's not like i meant to…”

Alec rolls his eyes at Jace, “Ok… so what's so important that you had to interrupt us…?” he gets out of bed and stretches looking at jace, “And it better be a damn good reason…”

“Werewolfs… There causing a scene at a bar.. We need to go straighten it out…” he answers back running his fingers thru his hair.

Magnus groans and gets out of bed, “Can we just get this over with please..? That way we can come home and finish what we started..?”

Alec looks at Magnus blushing beat red, “Magnus!!!” he grabs the pillow and throws it at him, just barely missing him.

Magnus can't help but chuckle, “What..? You know it's true!! And don't even say you weren't thinking the same thing!!!”

Jace coughs, “Uh… Guys… Werewolfs…? Bar..? Mundains…?”

Both Magnus and Alec look at Jace before rolling their eyes, “Ok. Ok. Let's go…”

20 Minutes later they were at the bar, before they even got to the door they could hear what was unfolding inside the bar, growling, people shouting, and glasses breaking, Magnus blinks and looks at Jace and Alec, “i'm going to stay in the back until i'm needed..”

Jace could only roll his eye, “Afraid to break  a nail..?”

Alec put his hands up before they could start, “let's just get this over with… please..” he watched as they both just nodded, himself and jace both pulled out their blades before walking into the bar where they were both greeted by a werewolf instantly throwing a punch to Alec face, he dodged it no problem and used the back of his blade handle and cracked the werewolf in the head where jace thru him out the door,jace looked around “Anyone else…?” there were whispers around the bar before the fighting stopped, Alec stood there looking around wondering what started the fight but unable to figure it out.

Magnus was the first to speak, “So…? Are we done here..? Or do anymore of you want to start throwing punches again..?” he raises an eyebrow looking around, one werewolf stepped forward and let out a very attractive growl.

“What we do in our own bar doesn't concern shadowhunters and there warlock!” he snapped at them.

Magnus only wanted to uses his magic and send the werewolf across the room but decided against it knowing it wouldn't end well, instead he let Jace open his big mouth.

“It concerns us when we are called in because werewolf are causing problems with mundains around…” he looks around the room, “By this point it looks like you scared them all away but i imagine a few of them called the cops, so i suggest you all calm down before they show up…” You could hear growls from around the room, but they all knew he was right and they went back to their drinking.

Magnus could only smile and look at the two shadowhunters, “Now that that's settled… drinks…?”

Jace and Alec both looked at Magnus like ‘really…?’

Magnus blinks, “What…? We took care of it why not have a drink now..? It's not like it's going to kill us to have a little fun…?”

Jace rolled his eyes, “and what happened to wanting to get back to what you two had started…?”

Magnus blinks, “that could be more fun with drinks…” he chuckles and walks for the bar, “i'm drinking with or without the two of you…” he walks over and sits at the bar and orders a drink.

Jace blinks, then shrugs, “yeah whatever…” he walks over and sits with magnus ordering a drink as well.

Alecs sighs walking over and sitting on the other side of Magnus, “A drink couldn't hurt…”

2 hours later, the three were drunk of their ass, Alec the solborist of them all, Jace on the other hand, was so drunk he couldn't stand straight, where Magnus was just drunk, it took Alec about 20 minutes just to get Jace up out of his chair, and another 30 to get him back to the instute without anyone seeing them, after laying Jace in his bed he ran back to the bar to get Magnus, who was no longer there. Alec groans and grabbed his phone calling his boyfriend only praying he didn't get himself into trouble, Magnus picked up on the 4th ring.

“Ddarrrllliiinnngg!! We-where did you GO!” he almost shouted into the phone casing Alec to have to pull the phone away from his ear.

“Where did i go..? Where did you go? I told you to stay at the bar so i could get Jace home…”

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds, “I… walked myself home… well...am trying to at least... “

Alec sighed and started walking towards Magnus apartment, “Mags… where are you? I’ll come get you and help you get home…” he listened as Magnus tried to tell him where he was at, tried… he finally understood one part of what he was describing, and figured out he was actually only a block from his apartment, how he managed to get there Alec will never find out, it only took him about 5 minutes to find Magnus, and only another 10 to walk him back to his apartment, all well Magnus was trying to undress him, he couldn't count the number of times he had to smack Magnus hand away only to have him whine about it. Once he finally managed to get Magnus back home, he helped him into bed and it didn't take long after that for Magnus to pass out, and Alec was relieved for that, once he finished stripping Magnus down to his boxers he stripped himself down and crawled into bed with him, he didn't know where the day had gone, it felt like they had only just gotten out of bed, he looked at the clock and saw it was only 6:30, but he didn't care, he’d been drinking, but stayed sober enough to be able to make sure everyone go home safely, and now he was just ready for bed, he closed his eyes and was out moments later.


End file.
